Cupid's on the loose
by jj87
Summary: Finding yourself alone on Valentines day is never fun, for Charlie it's beyond that. Deciding to go to go out by herself she runs into Angelo and Nicole, putting on a brave face she decided to stay. With his date a complete let down Brax makes his way back to Angelo's and joins Charlie, with alcohol and truth or dare the fun begins...but where does it end?


**Just a short little valentines one shot, hope you all had a great day.**

Charlie walked into Angelo's and up to the bar dropping into a seat she waited for the barman to walk over to her "white wine please," she asked.

A few minutes later she was pulled from her thoughts when someone stopped in front of her "what?" she asked when he raised an eyebrow.

"Drinking alone on valentines day?" Brax asked.

Charlie shrugged "in case you haven't noticed I am the only single one out of all of us-including my seventeen year old daughter…they all have plans."

"Aww," Brax chuckled and grabbed his keys from beside the till "all work and no play for the serge."

"So tell me," Charlie said leaning across the bar "what poor girl did you rope into going out with you tonight?"

Brax chuckled as he pulled on his jacket "that would be telling, and if you know everything about me like you say you do you'd know it's no one from around here or anyone that I'll ever see again."

"How romantic," Charlie giggled and turned her head to the door as she heard Nicole laugh.

Brax watched her face drop as she watched them all over each other before they took a table, sighing he walked around the bar blocking her view of them "this is gonna kill me to say but…he never deserved you."

Charlie sighed and turned back to the bar "if I'd known they were coming here I'd have stayed at home."

"Is this gonna be a problem?" he asked "you know leaving you alone in my bar?"

"No," Charlie chuckled "I promise to behave myself and not wreck the place-I won't even look at them."

"Right," Brax said slowly and looked over at them, looking back to Charlie he slid onto the stool beside her "guess I have time for one drink."

"You don't have to take pity on me Brax," she chuckled "go on your date."

"I'm not taking pity on you," he replied and poured her another drink "I'm too early to go yet," he added.

"Yeah right," she scoffed "what other day would you sit and have a drink with me?"

"Okay," he said and turned to face her "I might wanna make sure you're gonna be okay before I go."

"And why would you do that?" she asked.

"Because your ex is sitting ten feet away with the woman he cheated on you with, and there's alcohol involved," he replied.

Charlie nodded and glanced at them quickly "you know what," she said and picked up her glass "let them have their romantic soppy night I got something much better…and this is only my second drink," she added.

"And what's the something better?" Brax asked.

"A bottle of wine an empty house and most importantly," she said turning to him "no man to try please…it's time for your date," she added.

Brax chuckled and stood up "alright I get the hint," he said and picked up his keys again "behave yourself," he said as he walked off.

"Have a nice night!" she called after him.

…

An hour or so later Charlie still sat at the bar a few people had come and gone chatting to her while they waited she was enjoying the chats. She looked up when someone stopped beside her and groaned.

"Having a nice night?" Angelo asked as he ordered more drinks.

"Yep," Charlie nodded "you?"

"Yeah," he replied "if this awkward I can take her somewhere else," he offered.

"Thanks but we're all grown ups here…most of us," she said looking back at Nicole "you just pretend I'm not here and enjoy your night and I'll do the same," she said and looked down at her drink.

"Okay," Angelo said and picked up his drinks "have a nice evening Charlie," he said and walked off.

"I was," she muttered and ordered another drink.

As Liam placed her drink down he leaned on the bar "why don't you just get a bottle and take it home?" he asked "surely it'll be more fun than sitting here listening to that," he said nodding to Nicole giggling.

"No," Charlie sighed "I wanna stay out…you not have a date tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah, I finish up in a few minutes…going to the city for an overnight," he replied.

"Ooh," Charlie chuckled "who's the lucky girl?"

"Internet site," he replied "this will be the sixth date now."

"Wow, and you kept it to yourself all this time?" Charlie asked.

"Pretty much, you of all people should know how fast gossip spreads around here," he chuckled "but I've been seeing her for about a month now."

"Aww that's great Liam," Charlie said and placed her hand on his "I'm real happy for you."

"Do you want me to see has she got a friend?" he chuckled.

"No thanks, I'm good by myself," Charlie giggled "you go have fun," she smiled

Liam grabbed his coat as his cover arrived "don't stay here all night alright," he said and walked around the bar.

"Bye," she chuckled and turned back to her drink.

At his date Brax was bored out of his mind, all she'd talked about was her outfit and who had done her hair and make up…and something about a dog.

"You're not even listening to me," she said after a minute.

"Sorry," he said sitting up properly "I was just thinking about someone else…I didn't mean it like that," he added quickly when she raised an eyebrow.

"What did you mean then?" she huffed.

Brax could tell this wasn't going to end well "A girl I know, her boyfriend cheated on her a few weeks back, before I left my restaurant she was therealone and he came in with her…I'm just worried about her."

"Well maybe you should go check on her," she huffed and stood up "coz clearly you don't wanna be here with me," she said and walked off.

Brax sighed in relief that was one way to get out of a date, throwing down a few bills he walked outside planning on going back to Angelo's for a few drinks alone.

* * *

When he arrived back he was surprised to see Charlie still at the bar and Angelo and Nicole still enjoying their night. Walking up beside her he dropped onto a stool "you didn't kill one of them then?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled "nope, behaving like I promised…is your date over already?" she asked.

"To be honest it was over before it begun she was so annoying," he chuckled.

Charlie chuckled "didn't meet your high standards?"

"She spent an hour telling me where she got her dress, how long she shopped for it and oh, who even did her hair and make up," he replied.

"So airhead?" Charlie giggled.

"Yes," he chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine from behind the counter "how many have you had?" he asked.

"Three," she replied honestly "I'm gonna head after this one."

"Right," he said and topped up her glass "you got me for the rest of the night so no need to rush off."

"Why?" she chuckled "haven't you got anything better to be doing?"

"Nope," he replied "we're gonna have some fun."

"Now that, sounds like a good idea," Charlie giggled.

A while later Charlie burst out laughing "she did not!" she shrieked loudly.

Brax laughed too "she did she said something like she carried him around in her bag, I was waiting for it to stick it's head out of her bag."

Charlie laughed harder and stood up "I'm gonna pee then we're gonna do something fun."

"I'll get cracking on idea's while your gone," he called after her.

When Charlie arrived back she dropped into her seat "what's with the smirk?" she asked.

"I have a idea…truth or dare?" he asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "okay, but no taking off clothes."

"Deal," he nodded "you go first," he added.

"Okay, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied.

Charlie clapped her hands excitedly "I want you to…kiss the next person you see."

"That's it?" Brax scoffed.

"Yes…here's Colleen," she said nudging him off his stool.

"Alright," Brax said and walked to her "excuse me," he said and pulled her face to him, Charlie burst out laughing as he kissed her and pulled back "thanks Coleen," he said and walked back to her "drink, then my turn."

"Truth," Charlie said after a minute.

"Alright," Brax said and thought of something "are you really over the Angelo thing?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded straight away.

"Prove it?" Brax asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do I have to do?" she asked standing up.

"Go behind the bar and serve them-and be nice about it," he said as he saw them stand up.

"That I can do," she giggled and walked around the bar.

"Remember to smile and be extra nice," he said and held out his glass "I'll have another one too barmaid," he chuckled.

"Yes boss, coming right up," she giggled and took the glass from him.

….

Angelo and Nicole approached the bar a minute or so later "what can I get you two lovebirds?" she asked.

"Uh, what are you doing behind the bar?" Angelo asked.

"The boss is drunk," Charlie said nodding to Brax "I'm his cover…I hope your meal was okay."

"Yeah it was," Nicole nodded "you've been here all night are you sure you're okay to work?" she asked.

"I've had a few," she replied "not as much as him though," she giggled "I'll be fine, thanks for the concern though…what can I get you?" she asked again.

"A bottle of red," Angelo said handing over money "are you sure we can't drop you off home on the way?"

"She said she was fine," Brax said.

"We don't mind Charlie," Nicole said "you look a bit wobbly."

Charlie shook her head "thanks but I'm okay and Brax will be walking me home… you two enjoy the rest of your night," she said handing them a bottle "thanks for coming and we hope to see you real soon," she said and smiled sweetly.

Angelo and Nicole looked at one another "okay then…night," Nicole said and led Angelo away.

Charlie walked around the bar "so how'd I do?" she asked picking up her glass.

"Pretty awesome," he chuckled "…you okay?" he asked.

"Pretty awesome," Charlie giggled and stood up "after I hit the bathroom we're getting a take out and heading down to the beach!" she called.

When she arrived back Brax stood up "I wanna check something in my office then we can go."

"And come back!" she called after him.

"If you're that worried you can come you know!" he called back.

"Alright then," she said and walked to his office "Brax?" she called when it was in darkness.

Stepping into the office she frowned "Brax?" she called again "alright this is not funny!" she said when he still didn't answer.

Behind the door Brax chuckled to himself, sticking his head around it he saw her take a step back to leave. Slipping out he stood behind her "gotcha," he said into her ear when she backed into him.

Charlie jumped and turned around quickly "you asshole," she hissed and slapped him.

"What?" he chuckled and stepped closer to her "did I scare ya?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied noting his hand were on her hips. Stepping closer to him she rested her hands on his chest "I reckon you should make it up to me."

"Oh you do?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Charlie nodded and leaned up on her toes "I do," she said and kissed him.

Brax kissed her back for a second before he pulled away quickly, looking down on her he saw no regret from her. Sliding his hands around her back he pulled her closer and kissed her slowly.

Pulling back after a minute he looked down on her again "we should head down to the beach now."

"You don't trust yourself?" she giggled and pulled away from him.

"Please," he scoffed and followed her "it's you I don't trust," he chuckled.

* * *

A while later they lay on the sand looking up at the sky "hey Charlie," he said rolling onto his side "why did you kiss me back there?"

Charlie shrugged "always wanted to."

"I don't get it," he said moving closer to her "I did kiss you and you arrested me."

Charlie giggled to herself "I thought if I pushed it away far enough you'd go away with it."

Brax chuckled "stupid plan," he said and looked over at her "so you think about me huh?"

"Shut up," she giggled and slapped him.

"Come on," he said moving closer to her "you know you can tell me."

"Fine," she said and looked up at the sky again "I did think about it, I thought about what would have happened if I had kissed you back-how far it would have gone."

"If I had my way it would have went as far as the backseat," he chuckled.

Charlie rolled her eyes "typical bloke," she said and looked over at him "why can't you lot keep it in your pants?"

"Don't compare me to Angelo, if you were my girlfriend I'd never look twice at another woman," he said before he knew what was coming out.

Charlie looked up at the sky "this is getting deep and meaningful which I don't do…pass the bottle," she said holding out her hand.

Brax chuckled and handed it to her "it's getting pretty late," he said.

"You got a curfew?" she asked standing up.

"No, but I would like some sleep tonight," he said watching her.

"So go home," she said and walked towards the water.

Brax jumped up "I'm not leaving you out here," he said walking to her "and you're not going in there either," he said blocking her path.

"Where's your phone?" she asked.

"In my pocket upstairs…why?" he asked.

"I'm not going in," she said taking a step to him "you are," she said and pushed him into the water.

Brax resurfaced and wiped his face "oh so that was funny?" he asked standing up.

"Very," she giggled as he walked back to her.

"You know what'll be funnier?" he asked "you going in too," he said and lunged at her before she could move.

"Brax!" she squealed as he threw her over his shoulder "don't you dare…my phone is in my pocket," she said hoping he'd let her down.

"No it's not," he chuckled "it's in your bag behind the bar and you're wearing a dress," he said and dumped her in the water.

Charlie stood up and pulled her hair out of her face "fine, we're even now," she giggled and walked by him.

Brax chuckled and followed her "I'll grab our stuff then I'll walk you home…wait here," he said and jogged up the strip toward Angelo's.

Charlie watched him go and sighed happily, she was having fun. She didn't think that would have been possible-not with Daryl Braxton.

…

A few minutes later Brax walked back with his coat and her bag "so we can dry off then I'll drive you home or we can walk to your house, what's it gonna be?" he asked throwing his coat around her.

Charlie pulled the coat closer to her "I'm freezing so I'm not sitting out here…walking it is," she said and took her bag from him.

"That's what happens when you go into water at all hours of the night," he said catching up to her.

Charlie giggled to herself "it was fun though," she replied.

"What a way to end an exciting night," he said as they turned onto her street.

Charlie stopped and turned to face him "I'm serious, I've had more fun with you tonight than I've had with anyone in months….so thanks," she smiled.

"Glad I could be of service," he chuckled.

Charlie pulled out her key and leaned against the door "so this is where we part ways."

"Yeah," he nodded and stepped back "…night Charlie," he said and turned to walk down her drive.

"Do you wanna dry off here before you go?" she blurted out.

Brax walked back to her "is that an excuse to get me alone in your house?" he chuckled.

Charlie shrugged and pushed her door in "it might be," she said and walked inside.

Brax stood looking at the door for a few seconds he knew what was gonna happen if he did go in. shaking his head he chuckled and followed.

Charlie shrugged off his coat and placed it on the back of a chair "coffee?" she asked.

"I'm good," he said walking to her "so you got me here-alone…what do you wanna do now?"

Charlie looked up at him and bit on her lip, stepping closer to him she took his hand and slid it around her back "I can't reach the zipper."

Brax stepped closer to her and slid his free hand onto her waist as his other sought out the zipper "you'll be needing a hand?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "I can't sleep in wet clothes."

"No," he chuckled as he slowly brought it down "we can't have you catching a cold."

Charlie looked down as her dress began to slide down, once it pooled at her feet she stepped out of it and kicked it away leaving her in her underwear-thanking god she put on a quite nice matching set "you should get out of your wet clothes too," she said fingering the hem of his shirt.

Brax nodded and let her pull it over his head "it would be your fault if I got sick."

Charlie giggled and pulled at his jeans "I'll look after you."

Brax titled her chin "no more messing about," he said and slammed his lips onto hers.

Charlie kissed back just as hard and frantic "Brax!" she cried out when he slammed her into the counter.

Brax lifted her and dropped her onto the counter "you want me here or somewhere more appropriate?"" he asked pushing himself against her fast.

Charlie pulled him closer "we can do both," she said and wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

A while later Charlie rolled off him and dropped onto her bed struggling to breath "tha…that was," was all she could get out.

Brax chucked and turned his head "I think what you're trying to say is that was amazing-all three times."

"More than amazing I mean wow," she breathed and looked over at him "why the hell didn't you try harder to get me into bed?"

Brax chuckled and kissed her sweetly "now you know what I have to offer there might be a repeat?"

"Oh defiantly…gimme ten minutes," she giggled.

Brax chuckled and brought his arm down around her "we might wanna think about tidying up outside or Ruby will think the place was burgled."

Charlie groaned "I forgot about that…did we break anything?"

"I heard something smash when we were coming through the living room but I think it was just a cup," he replied.

Charlie nodded and snuggled deeper into him "we can sort it out in the morning."

"You mean you want me to stay over too?" he gasped.

Charlie giggled and tilted her head "if you want any repeats yeah I do."

Brax chuckled and lowered his head "I wasn't going anywhere anyway," he said and kissed her quickly.

Charlie smiled and closed her eyes "you might wanna start thinking where you wanna take me on a date."

Brax chuckled "I have to take you out too?"

"Well if you want me to be your girlfriend you kinda have to," she said and opened her eyes "there is one problem though."

"Oh yeah?" he asked "and what might that be?"

"I live around here and you will have to see me again," she smirked.

Brax shrugged and rolled her under him "I kinda like the idea of seeing you everyday and having you so close."

"Sorted then," she smiled.

Brax chuckled and started to kiss her neck "oh and happy valentines day Charlie," he said and pulled back to her "who would have thought us two would spend today of all days together?"

"Cupid's on the loose," she giggled and slid her hands around his neck "happy valentines day Brax," she said and pulled him down to her.

"Remind me to thank the guy when I see him," he said and kissed her deeply.

**A/N and that's that hope you enjoyed it ****J**


End file.
